Slangengodin
thumb|Slangengodin uit het paleis van [[Knossos op Kreta werpt slangen als bliksemschichten, ca. 1600 v.Chr.]] De Slangengodin dateert uit de Minoïsche beschaving op Kreta, maar wordt in het algemeen overal in Klein-Azië, het Nabije Oosten en Oud Egypte aangetroffen in de slangencultus die in direct verband staat met de Moedergodincultus. Men treft sporen evenzeer aan in het noordelijke Europa, het oude India, China, de beide Amerika's, enz. De symboliek gaat terug tot minstens het Mesolithicum en komt voor in de oudste mythen van de mensheid. Symboolwaarde Aspecten die de slang als uiterst geschikt voor symbolische beeldvorming maken zijn onder meer haar levendigheid, haar vruchtbaarheid, de levensfasen die ze telkens doormaakt bij het vervellen, de respectabele ouderdom ook die sommige slangen halen, de mysterieuze vaak hypnotiserende aanblik, het stille gesis, de flitsende uitval. Dit zijn blijkbaar eigenschappen die de mens van oudsher ook toekent aan de oerkracht van het leven waaruit de hele kosmos ontstaat. De oerslang is dan ook een van de meest eenvoudige weergaven van wat men als een goddelijk principe erkent, het eerste gegeven van levende scheppingskracht naar aloude wijsheid, waarvan de hele natuur doordrongen lijkt te zijn. Afbeeldingen en voorstellingen van deze gigantische oerslang zijn er in vele vormen en soorten op alle continenten, en hebben vaak te maken met de fantasie en de plaatselijke omstandigheden bij de volkeren die er uitdrukking aan geven. Vaak wordt de slang of een draakfiguur geassocieerd met de oerwateren, de toestand van de kosmos vooraleer deze werkelijk vorm aannam en onderscheiden levende wezens ging voortbrengen. Men ontmoet deze oeroude wijze slang als de godheid Ka in de Vedische religie (in recentere tijden treedt ze ook op in het verhaal van Mowgli). thumb|Vrouw met [[ouroboros]] met slang rond nek]] Een grote kringvormige slang die in haar eigen staart bijt (Ouroboros) geldt als symbool voor de eeuwige cyclus van ontstaan, intstandhouding en vergaan van het hele universum van Oerknal tot Eindkrak. Men ziet dergelijke oerslang bijvoorbeeld omheen het beeld van de dansende Shiva, zelf een in aanleg hermafrodiete godheid, daar waar de slang altijd als vrouwelijk wordt aanzien. Een andere mogelijke associatie is die van de zogenaamde kundalinislang. Dit is de als vrouwelijk aangeziene energie (shakti) die volgens de Yogaleer moet oprijzen langsheen de ruggenwervelkolom om de mens tot zelfverwerkelijking en uiteindelijk tot een staat van verlichting te brengen. De kundalini rust oorspronkelijk in de basale chakra (een 'energiewiel'), en moet van daaruit oprijzen om achtereenvolgens de zeven hoger gelegen chakra's aan te wakkeren, tot de allerhoogste, die boven de kruin is gelegen. Indien chakra's worden overgeslagen, dan verloopt de ontwikkeling onvolledig. Ook in het Tantrisme worden al deze krachten met opzet gestimuleerd met het doel van uiteindelijke verlichting, waarbij de 'slang' volledig opgerezen is en blijft. Verschijningsvormen In haar meest originele vorm wordt de Slangengodin ook werkelijk als een slang afgebeeld of als een echte slang bijgehouden en gevoed in tempels. In India is dat tot op vandaag in sommige plaatsen nog steeds het geval. Men heeft aanwijzingen van dergelijke riten bijvoorbeeld ook op Kreta gevonden in het paleis van Knossos, waar de slangencultus volgens Arthur Evans rond 3000 v.C. door predynastische Egyptenaren zou zijn ingevoerd. Maar eveneens in het oude Athene waar het Erechteion oorspronkelijk een slangenverblijf was. Onder de Griekse tempels liggen dan ook resten, fundamenten en ruïnes van oude Myceense tempels, wat op rechtstreekse verwantschap met Kreta en die cultuur wijst. Dat was ook het geval bij de Ashtorethtempel te Kition op Cyprus. En het geldt eveneens voor Delphi dat oorspronkelijk trouwens Pytho heette en waar de Pythia op een taboeret zat waarrond een python hing. Pas veel later is de mannelijke tweelingbroergod van de Godin, (Apollo), haar plaats komen innemen. De Filistijnen die van Kretenzische zeevolken voortkwamen en zich in Zuidwest- Kanaän vestigden bouwden een tempel voor Ashtoreth, waar een slangenkoker werd opgegraven in Beth Shan. Men vond er ook 'Astarteplaketjes' met een vrouw op afgebeeld die een slang rond de nek draagt, vermoedelijk een priesteres. Er werden in Kanaän eveneens beelden en zuilen gevonden van godinnen die door een slang worden omringd, of die slangen in de handen houden. Een ander stuk dat in Beth Shan werd gevonden beeldde de Godin of opperpriesteres uit het raam van een heiligdom leunend af, met een slang die vanuit een dieper gelegen ruimte tevoorschijn komt. Nog een interessante ontdekking in deze tempel was een terracotta slang met vrouwenborsten, symbool van de wijze en voedende vrouwelijke scheppingskracht uit de oertijd. De Bijbel vertelt dat het in dit Huis van Ashtoreth in Beth Shan was dat de Filistijnen triomfantelijk de wapenrusting van de verslagen Hebreeuwse koning Saul tentoonstelden (I Sam. 31:10). Blijkbaar is er lange tijd een verwoede strijd met wisselend succes geweest tussen de aanhangers van de oude cultus die verweven zat in de matriarchale sedentaire samenlevingsvorm, en de nomadenstammen die de nieuwe cultus van een mannelijke oppergod in Kanaän brachten onder leiding van de Levieten. In Beth Shemesh werden kruiken met slangen opgegraven samen met een figuur van de Godin met een slang die over haar schouder neerdaalde. In Taänach zijn slangenhoofden gevonden samen met een klein figuurtje dat een slang vasthield. Daar was ook een bronzen figuur van Ashtoreth met de inscriptie dat de Godin orakels gaf door met de vinger te wijzen. En in Tel Beit Mersim, een ander Filistijns bolwerk, waren er veel Astarteplaketten, waaronder er een waar een slang rond de Godin kronkelt. In Gezer werd door archeoloog Macalister in een omheinde ruimte dichtbij opstaande stenen een bronzen vorm van een cobra gevonden die doet denken aan de koperen slang die Mozes liet vervaardigen en die tot ca 700 v.Chr. als heilig afgodsbeeld in de tempel van Jeruzalem werd bewaard. Er werd ook een unieke figuur van Astarte met twee hoorns gevonden. Gezer had twee onderaardse grotten. De cobra werd bij een nabijgelegen rond gebouw gevonden. In de onderaardse ruimte werden schalen voor plengoffers, versierd met slangen, ontdekt. Daterend uit 2800 v.Chr. zijn twee gouden cobra's, een hoofdband met cobra, en een offerschaal met slangenversiering, toegeschreven aan de godin Isis-Hathor of ook Baälat genoemd, uit Byblos. Deze kunstvoorwerpen bevonden zich in het puin van de tempel voor de gelijknamige godin.Merlin Stone, Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd, p. 224 thumb|leftIn het Oude Egypte werd de Cobragodin in al haar eigenschappen opgenomen in de vorm van de Godin Hathor. Kenmerkend is de uraeus cobra, het slangensymbool dat Egyptische vorsten, vorstinnen en godheden op het voorhoofd dragen. In de Egyptische stad Boeto (Egypstisch Per Uto) stond het heiligdom van de Cobragodin. In de Griekse klassieke tijd werd deze tempel bekend als toegewijd aan de Godin Lato, maar was waarschijnlijk ooit het orakeladvies van de Godin Ua Zit of Au Sit zelf (later Isis. Herodotus meldde dat hij in die stad enorme aantallen slangengeraamten zag. Slangen werden er ook gemummificeerd als votiefoffer voor de Godin. De cobra bleef het symbool van Beneden-Egypte. Wanneer het water van de Nijl ging stijgen, kwamen de slangen uit hun holen tevoorschijn en dit was een signaal voor de bevolking dat de nieuwe vruchtbaarheidscyclus op komst was voor het omliggende land. In Deir el-Medina werd in het Nieuwe Rijk de cultus van Hathor erg populair. Zij werd er onder andere vereerd in haar vorm als Mertseger, de slangengodin. In het oude India werd de scheppergod Vishnoe als slapend op de Oerslang Ananta (oneindigheid) afgebeeld, met aan zijn voet Lakshmi, zijn Shakti die hem zachtjes wakker maakt. Zij laat als kosmische energie zijn kosmisch bewustzijn toe om te functioneren. De slang Ananta zelf rust op de oeroceaan. Ook in het oude Sumer bestond een slangencultus. Daar zijn diverse beelden opgegraven die een godin voorstellen met het hoofd van een slang, daterend uit het 4e en 3e millennium v.Chr. Walter Hinz groef eveneens in Elam aardewerk op met opvallende slangenmotieven uit die tijd. Mythologie thumb|[[Naga (bovennatuurlijk wezen)|Naga beschermd Boeddha tegen de regen]]thumb|[[Coatlicue met slangenkleed]] De verwijzingen naar de Oerslang en slangenfiguren, draken of vissen, alle symbolen van vrouwelijke vruchtbaarheid als natuurprincipe, zijn legio in alle mythologieën van de wereld. Meestal is er naast de Oerslang, of aanvullend daaraan, een hele verzameling van natuurgeesten, watergeesten, bosnimfen enzovoort, die op slangachtige wijze worden voorgesteld. In de Noordse mythologie heet de Oerslang de Midgaardslang en zij kwam tot stand als het werk van reuzen. Daarenboven is er een hele wereld Vanaheim van vruchtbaarheidswezens die met Moeder Aarde zijn verbonden. Pas in een latere fase ontstaan de (meer mannelijke) godheden, die de heerschappij over de werelden lijken over te nemen. In Mesopotamië was het Tiamat die de oerwateren beheerste. Zij werd op haar beurt overheerst door de nieuwkomer Marduk. In het Oude India was er niet alleen de oerslang, de "goddelijke Ka", maar er waren ook de Yakshi's, dat zijn oude godinnen of woudnimfen van de vruchtbaarheid uit de oudste tijden, die nog dateren van de Indusbeschaving. Yakshi's verschijnen later ook in Boeddhistische tempels. Ze worden voorgesteld als vrouwen met uitgesproken tekenen van vruchtbaarheid, maar steeds met een slang rond de voeten, waar zij als het ware op steunen. In de ene hand dragen ze vaak een mangotak (teken van vruchtbaarheid) in de andere een kruikje wijn (teken van roes en wijsheid). Naga (Sanskriet:नाग) is het Sanskriet en Pali woord voor een klasse van bovennatuurlijke wezens in het boeddhisme en het hindoeïsme (Pali: deva) die vaak de verschijning van een slang of draak aannemen. Buiten het boeddhisme en het hindoeïsme worden Naga's ook wel als een fabeldier beschouwd. In de Inca mythologie is Viracocha een hoofdgodheid die in de handen meestal een afbeelding van de jaguar en van de tweekoppige slang draagt. (Jaguars en andere katachtigen zijn eveneens symbooldieren voor een Godin. Quetzalcoatl is de gevederde Oerslang van de Azteken. Coatlicue was in de Azteekse mythologie de moedergodin van de aarde, zij kreeg na haar dood een slangenkleed. Priesteressen thumb|150px|left|Pilaster, stille getuige in hedendaagse kerk, met vruchtbaarheidssymboliek en slangmotief Pausanias zegt dat de eerste tempel van Delphi door vrouwen is gebouwd. Afbeeldingen van Amazonen in de latere tempel die aan Apollo werd gewijd wijzen op een ietwat gewelddadige overname door latere priesters, wat ook in de mythe wordt bevestigd waarin Apollo de Python doodde. Toch werd zelfs in de dienst van Apollo nog steeds beroep op vrouwen gedaan voor de functie van priesteres-profetes. Pythonessen zijn al naargelang het standpunt profetessen of heksen. In Babylon werden de profetessen appiltu of muhhtu genoemd. Zij waar eveneens daar als priesteressen aan de tempel verbonden. In het Hebreeuws heetten ze zonah een woord waarmee ze soms als profetes, soms als prostitué worden omschreven, alnaargelang het standpunt van de waarnemer. In het oude Griekenland heetten zij Sibyllen en waren verbonden aan de dienst van Cybele. Sommige auteurs menen dat het verband tussen de profetische gaven van priesteressen en hun slangen het gif van bepaalde slangen is, dat voor immune personen hallucinogeen kan zijn. William Haast van het Florida Serpentarium beschreef dergelijke reactie op de beet van een bepaald soort slang, nadat hij was geïmuniseerd voor zijn werk. Hij zag visioenen, zo staat in het verslag dat later werd aangehaald in H. Kursh's Cobra's in the garden. De functie van de priesteressen was niet zomaar de toekomst voorspellen. Het ging om raad te krijgen voor de beste strategie volgens een situatie die men moest in acht nemen. Van Griekenland tot Mesopotamië was dergelijk advies te verkrijgen en het werd ingewonnen door destijds de groten der aarde. In de tempel van Jeruzalem werd omstreeks 620 v.Chr. door Ezechiël ietwat laagdunkend (of was het jaloers?) gesproken over "vrouwen die het aandurfden nog te profeteren 'naar eigen inzicht' ''". In veel latere tijd zou ook de heilige Patrick waarschuwen tegen ''pythonessen. De mythe van Python en die van Cassandra (die als klein kind in de tempel van Delphi achtergelaten door slangen belikt werd) duiden erop dat in dergelijk heiligdom alleszins slangen werden gehouden. Het woord voor magie is zowel in het Arabisch als het Hebreeuws afgeleid van woorden die 'slang' betekenen. Maar ook onder de Sioux Indianen betekent het woord wakan tegelijk slang of tovenaar. Zie ook , Michelangelo]] * Lilith * Moedergodincultus * Tempel * Gorgonen Externe links * Minoan Snake Goddess essay by Christopher L. C. E. Witcombe originally in Images Of Women In Ancient Art - Accessed July 2006 * Minoan Snake Goddess by Dr Alena Trckova-Flamee, Ph.D. Encyclopedia Mythica - Accessed July 2006 Literatuur * , (1890), The Golden Bough, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ * . (1991). The Great Mother. Bollingen; Repr/7th edition. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. ISBN 0-691-01780-8. * en . Warrior Women: An Archaeologist's Search for History's Hidden Heroines, (2002), Warner Books ISBN 0-446-67983-6, ISBN 978-0-446-67983-1 * & The myth of the Godess – evolution of an image * , Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd. De onderdrukking van de riten van de vrouw, Katwijk, 1979. * The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets (1986), Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 0 06 250925 X * Ancient Israel, (1965) * Die Schwestern der Venus; Die Frau in den Mythen und Religionen, München 1994 * The Hebrew Goddess (1967), derde editie (1990) Wayne State University Press, ISBN 0-8143-2271-9 Voetnoten Categorie:Archeologie Categorie:Soort godheid Categorie:Neolithicum Categorie:Mythologie Categorie:Griekenland in de oudheid en:Snake Goddess es:Diosa de las serpientes ru:Богиня со змеями uk:Богиня зі зміями